


Sasuke's Jealousy

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke won't admit his bond with Naruto isn't broken. Nor will he admit he gets jealous. Jealous thoughts still fill his head, though, as well as a lingering desire to protect Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little while after Team Kakashi fails to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru.

You're so very kind, I thought, as I stared down into your angry blue eyes. It gets obscured by your loudness and bad temper, but you're probably the kindest, most pure-hearted person I've ever met.

A genius can't be pure of heart. He knows too much. Only an idiot like you can achieve this state of grace. It makes you both strong and vulnerable. How easy it was to step inside your heart and mind to face the Nine Tailed Fox within. It had nothing to do with power and everything to do with you. You willingly handed me the key to yourself, a foolishly sweet gesture. So typically you. As always, the natural instinct to protect you rises up in response to this, eclipsing the avenger I strive to be. 

For all my talk, I know the bond between us isn't broken. I couldn't enter you so easily, if it had. Thinking of Itachi and the Akatsuki's attempts to claim you rouses something angry and possessive in my soul. It started uncoiling, when I saw Haku walking away from you back in the forest in the Land of Waves. It hissed again, when I saw you struggle against Kankurou and Orochimaru. The hiss became a snarl, when Kabuto was so overtly interested in you. The snarl became a shriek, when you and Gaara bonded, as you beat each other into a pulp. The shriek became a bloodcurdling scream, when I found out Itachi wanted you.

You're mine. No matter how much I hate you, or try to drive you away, I hate the idea of someone else taking you from me. There's no way in hell I'd let Itachi, who has taken just about everything from me, take you, too. I'll take him, first. You said you wouldn't let Orochimaru have me. Back at you, Naruto, back at you.


End file.
